


Severus Snape - Happy Birthday Story Please 2018

by corvusdraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdraconis/pseuds/corvusdraconis
Summary: This is a birthday present for Story Please





	Severus Snape - Happy Birthday Story Please 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyplease/gifts).



Happy birthday, Story Please!

 


End file.
